Kidnaped
by nesskac1995
Summary: Gabriella almost had the perfect life, the only thing "unperfect"was the fact that her dad abuises her, and the dact that she was kidnapped. better summary inside Troyella rated T for language and child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Line**

Gabriella almost had the perfect live, a mom that loves her, friends and most importantly her boyfriend, Troy. her and her boyfriend loved each other more than life it self, they'd give up anything for one another.

But no one knew that Gabriella's dad abuses her physically, he was an drugg addict. Everyday she would have more and more bruises on her body, her friends would always ask :"what happened?" but she would always come up with some excuse, she hated to lie to them especially to troy, but what was she supposed to do? If she told her friends, they would tell the police and if the police found out they would put him in jail and when he came out he would probably kill her, she thought that if he went to jail her mom would be depressed, or if her dad knew that she told the police the abuse would get worse.

One day Troy came to pick up Gabriella for a date. he was going to propose that night, he was going to propose to the love of his life. But Troy didn't know what happened that day, he didn't know that the love of his life Gabriella was kidnapped. When she wasn't home he looked all over town for her but couldn't find her, he finally figured out after 4 hours of running around looking for her she was gone, kidnapped. Troy was devastated. He didn't eat for weeks, he never slept, but the worst thing is that he was going to ask her to marry her. Its been two months sense she was kidnapped troy hasn't left his room. her friends are also very sad but not as near in the same situation as Troy, they are trying to help him , but he wont talk to any of them, not even his best friend, Chad.

Will Troy find Gabriella? Who kidnapped Gabriella?

Watch out for the first episode of _**kidnapped!**_


	2. chpater 1

**kidnapped****chapter**** 1**

**Gabriella's P.O.V:**

Gabriella was walking home, it was April 27th hers and Troy's 1 year anniversary, 1 year can you believe it? She said, she was practically skipping around as she walked home. Troy Had asked her if she wanted him to walk her home, she told him no, she knew if he walked her home he would come in and they would sit and talk and then she wouldn't have time to get ready for their date that night. as she was walking home she suddenly felt a little worried , she had forgotten to turn off the light in her room when she left home. "dear lord!" she said to her self what is her dad going to do to her now? Kick her? Punch her? Slap her? Or better worse lock her in the cold basement, then she would be late for her date, as that thought ran threw her mind she felt that odd feeling in her stomach that someone was following her, she looked back to see a familiar car behind her she tried to figure out who the driver was but couldn't get a good look at him she knew something wrong was going to happen and she was too scared to go to her house so she ran and ran but not towards her house towards Sharpay's house her best friend's house. But before she could even get to the next block someone grabbed her and put her into the car.

**Troy's P.O.V:**

He was walking towards Gabriella's front door, he was very nervous, he was going to propose today, he was afraid Gabriella would refuse to marry him, even though he knew she would say yes. He took a big sigh and rang the doorbell

_Ding dong_

_No __answer_

he ran the doorbell again but still no answer, could she have forgotten? He knew it wasn't like Gabriella to forget their one year anniversary after all this is the girl who has everything written down in her binder even what time she is planned to get home what time she is going to do her homework and even how long it would take her to do each math rpoblem , he got more and more worried by the second, he tried calling her but her cell phone was off. He called sharpay and Taylor maybe they knew where she was , but they didn't. Troy's heart beats were getting faster and faster by the minute he ran all over town yelling:_"GABRIELLA__!GABRIELLA__!" _he still couldn't find her. He finally took a break from running and bent down and cried.

I'm sorry it's short, but please review and tell me what you think!

Yours truly

Ness


End file.
